Mating Season!
by blackmistress
Summary: Natasha Dragneel is the only of age female dragon slayer without a mate, the mating week has come, and she has three dragon slayers after her for mating! Who will choose and will she be able to hold onto her innocence till she chooses, even with all the perverted dragon slayers around her! Find out inside! Only 2 genderbenders: 1) Fem!Natsu-Natasha 2) Fem!Gajeel-Sajeel x Rouge
1. Mating Season Starts!

Okaaaaaaaay, now i know that this is different from my usual stories, but this is a request from my friend Mage of Hope, so this story is dedicated to Mage of Hope!

_**Also I have read that there is this anonymous guest commenting on gender-benders, named Boo, saying that the writer should die and other cruel things. I don't really understand why Boo is doing this when the writer is gust writing what they wish to write, which is what fanfiction is all about, letting your ideas soar! So Boo, if you want to attack me for my story for being a gender-bender then go right ahead, because like many others I have the heart of a writer and I will not allow your negative words to stop me from writing and posting what I love. dX**_

**Pairings: **Fem!Natsu(Natasha) **x** ?(not telling) **&amp;** Fem!Gajeel(Sajeel) **x** Rouge

**Disclaimer: **I do not own fairy tail and/or any of the characters, just my perverted plot! XD

* * *

Natasha walked around the guild, currently extremely bored and slightly worried. A large sigh was released as she took a seat at the bar. Her good friend Mira walked over to talk to the pink haired dragon slayer.

"What's wrong Natasha?" Mira asked with her usual smile plastered on her face.

Natasha sighed again, "Hey Mira, nothing much, just really bored~" Mira giggled at the whiny way Natasha was speaking.

"Why dont you go out on a job? That should relieve you of some of your boredom right?" Mira asked, curious as to why the pinkette hasn't already done so.

"Well it's _that_ week this week."

"This week? What's so different about this week?" Natasha was about to answer until she caught herself, and became beet red. Mira had a puzzled expression on her face, but before she could ask, the blushing pinkett ran out of the guild.

Natasha kept on running until she got to the middle of Magnolia. She was thinking of just camping out at Lucy's apartment until this whole week was over. 'It's already been three days, and nothing has happened, so hopefully nothing will...' Natasha thought to herself as she made her way to the apartment's front door. Just before she went to open it she noticed a note hanging on the door. She plucked it down, and started to read it aloud;

"Dear Natasha,

Haven't seen you in a couple of days, and I need to pay the rent soon. Also Loki has been bugging me to go on a date with him, so I thought that this would be the perfect opportunity! I'll see you when I get back!

Love,

Lucy Heartfilia"

Natasha paused for a second and mumbled to herself, "How'd she know that I would come over?" Then she noticed that there was an add on to the letter;

"P.S. Don't you dare go into my apartment, I just cleaned it and I don't trust you enough to keep it clean." Natasha was annoyed that Lucy didn't trust her enough, and just to piss off Lucy, she went to break down the door. But right when her foot touched the door a magical barrier lit up and pushed Natasha against the wall behind her. She fell to the floor with a 'thud' and with a groan she picked up the note once again.

"P.S.S. I knew that after you read the first P.S. then you would try to break in. So I had Freed put up a rune barrier that will only break once I step through the door. I hope that you learned your lesson! I'll be back in a week! Bye-bye!" Natasha had a shocked expression as she drooped her head, "Dammit, why does Lucy have to know me so well?" Natasha mumbled and stood up, starting to walk back outside.

When she got outside a nervous chill went down her spine. She didn't want to be alone during the four days left of this week. Her body started to shake as she could feel the three male dragonslayers getting closer. 'Sajeel!' Natasha thought as she shakily stood up and began to walk towards Fairy Hills. Natasha knew that Sajeel, the metal dragon slayer would know how to help her, since she was already mated to Rouge, the shadow dragon slayer. Quickly she started to run, and in no time made it to the dormitories. She dashed up the stairs and busted through Sajeel's room's door, not a knock or warning given. When the door's busted wood finished falling to the ground, three pairs of eyes widened in shock. Sajeel and Rogue's because the female fire mage just came busting through the wooden door. Natasha's because there was Rogue on top of Sajeel, both shirts thrown off somewhere, and Rogue's hand frozen in shock on top of Sajeel's left breast. All three faces went beet red as Sajeel yelled out, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SALAMANDER?!" Natasha continued covered her eyes while the other two dragonslayers scrambled to put back on their missing clothes. After all clothes were put back on, Sajeel sat down next to Rouge. "So what the hell is the problem Salamander?!" Sajeel said extremely annoyed at the interference. Natasha shifted uncomfortably and quietly said, "Well mating season started, and i'm the only old enough female left since you found a mate…" Natasha looked at the couple across from her with a blush on her face, "And I can feel the other non-mated of age males getting closer…" Sajeel looked at her with a face that showed that she wanted to start cracking up laughing.

"Well ya still have four days to avoid and run like hell from them…" Sajeel paused for a second, then a sly grin came onto her facial features, "Unless you wanna mate with one of them~" Natasha's blush got a deeper red as she started to stutter.

"O-Of c-course n-n-not!" But Sajeel didn't believe her and just continued to smirk at her embarrassed friend. Natasha quickly got up and ran out of the room. She knew that if she wanted to survive these final four days, then she would have to rely on herself.

* * *

Woohoo, first chapter finished, i hope that you liked it! X3

Till next tiiiiiime~ XD


	2. I Will Choose My Mate!

I really like this story, but truthfully I'm surprised how many favs/follows that this story had received in such a short time! Thank you everyone! XD

_**Also I plan to post this message on every chapter to get the word out. But I have read that there is this anonymous guest commenting on gender-benders, named Boo, saying that the writer should die and other cruel things. I don't really understand why Boo is doing this when the writer is gust writing what they wish to write, which is what fanfiction is all about, letting your ideas soar! So Boo, if you want to attack me for my story for being a gender-bender then go right ahead, because like many others I have the heart of a writer and I will not allow your negative words to stop me from writing and posting what I love. dX**_

Aaaaaaanywhooo, here's the second chapter of _Mating Season!_ and i made sure to make this one longer than the first chapter!

I hope you enjoy! X)

* * *

Natasha quickly got up and ran out of the room. She knew that if she wanted to survive these final four days, then she would have to rely on herself. She ran back to the guild, hoping that if she was surrounded by people, then the others won't try anything there. Walking through the guild doors she smelled a familiar scent of her best rival/friend. 'Mint and winter… Haha! Ice Princess is here!' Natasha thought as a big cocky grin started to spread over her features. Slowly she sneakily sat down next to the ice mage who was at the bar, and it seemed that he had dozed off. She bent down to the metal stool, which was craftily made by a bored Sajeel, and started to heat it up. Gray shifted uncomfortably in his sleep, and wondered why he smelled something being barbecued. Then the pain started to come through his peaceful dream. His eyes shot open and he jumped off the stool nearly halfway across the guild room. Natasha fell to the floor laughing her lungs out. Gray stood up and used his ice magic to cool off his burnt bum. He stood up with a very annoyed expression. Gray started to storm back over to Natasha and give a sly smirk as he stared down at her.

"So you decided to overhead my butt, now how about i freeze yours?" Gray said as his hand started to be covered in his ice magic. Natasha's face paled as she thought of how cold it would be, and started to run away. But Gray refused to let the dragon slayer get away from his revenge. The other present guild members started laughing as they watched the pinkette run away from the raven, not wanting her butt to be frozen. Suddenly she started to feel a presence of three people that she desperately wanted to stay away from. Suddenly she stopped and made Gray crash into her and fell to the floor. Gray was on top of Natasha with their faces close to each other. Natasha's heart was beating like crazy, but the ice mage wasn't the cause. It was because of the three dragon slayers that were now walking into the guild hall, together. "Damn that hurt, are you okay?" Gray asked as he looked down at Natasha, wondering if his best friend/ rival got hurt in the fall. Natasha looked up at him and smiled.

"N-No, umm, b-but please get off me, I-I forgot I had to go somewhere today." Natasha said as she struggled to get free and run away before they reached her. But Gray had other plans as his hands once again glowed with his ice magic, and a sly smirk played on his face.

"No way, not till I get my payback… Hmm, but getting freezing cold on your belly would be better than your butt~" Gray said as he knew that the stomach get a lot colder than the butt, and Natasha hated to get her stomach cold. She paled once again and tried to struggle, but since it was her mating season she was weaker than usual. Gray noticed this and stopped, with slight worry on his face. "Hey your not as strong today, are you okay?" Before Natasha could answer, Gray was lifted off of her and hung in the air by a pissed off Laxus. Natasha swallowed hard as she noted the other two dragon slayers standing next to Laxus, equally pissed. To Laxus's left was the poison dragon slayer, Cobra. To the right of Laxus was the light dragon slayer, Sting. Now that the ice mage was off of her, Natasha tried to make a break for it. But Sting and Cobra were ready for her escape. Cobra jumped in front of her, blocking her path, while Sting picked her up and gently threw her over his shoulders. Natasha squirmed to get free, but didn't have much luck of doing that.

"L-Let me go!" Natasha screamed out as a smirk spread across Sting's face. He started to walk out the guild doors with Cobra. Laxus looked at the ice mage he was still dangling above the ground, and gave him a low growl. Gray gave a nervous smile, and had a cold sweat starting. As if waking up from a daze, Laxus dropped Gray, who fell to the floor with a 'thud'. Laxus turned around and started to follow the other dragon slayers out of the guild. Gray, and everyone else in the guild hall, looked at the group with confusion.

"Damn, what was that for?" Gray asked as he watched Natasha getting carried away. He walked over to sit at the counter, and Mira walked towards him. "Hey Mira. Hey do you know why Natasha got carried out of the guild like a sack of potatoes?" Mira looked at him, then to the door, and back at him while chuckling. Gray looked at her with confused eyes and asked, "What's so funny?" Mira looked at him and flashed him a smile which made him curious and worried at the same time.

"It's because it's _that_ week for our adorable Natasha~" Gray just looked at her with complete confusion. He couldn't help but wonder what she was talking about.

**FT-FT-FT-FT**

Natasha struggled to get out of Sting's grip, but nothing worked. Natasha's body went limp as she discontinued her struggles. 'Dammit! Why with dragon slayers does the female have to get weaker while the male get stronger?! Grr, whoever decided this must be sexist!' Natasha thought while grumbling. Then she heard a chuckle from beside her. She turned her head to see Cobra desperately trying to contain a laugh since he was able to hear her thoughts. "What the hell are ya laughin bout, snake _boy_." Natasha said as the 'boy' part caught Cobra's attention, and made him stop laughing. He looked up at Natasha and slightly glared at him.

"What the hell did you just call me, flame _princess_?" Cobra said as he and Natasha bumped head, staring each other down. Sting sighed as he started to get tired of the squabbling like children.

"Will you stop arguing, you sound like two chicks arguing over a man, well even though Natasha-chan is actually a girl…" Sting said to both of them, which caused them to fall silent. Then Natasha started to burst out laughing, while Cobra turned red in embarrassment. Cobra yelled for Natasha to shut up. After a few minutes Natasha was the one to let out a large sigh.

"Maaaaaan, how long do I have to stay draped over your shoulders?" Natasha whined as she was feeling embarrassed from being held for so long. Also since in her current position she could strongly smell Sting's scent. "I promise I wont run away, and you can even hold onto my arm for extra security, to make sure I wouldn't run away… Not like I have any strength to use to get free…" Natasha pouted while Sting sighed.

"Fine, but if you decide to run away, you're going back up." Natasha's face brightened up as Sting started to lower her down. Just as she was set to the ground Laxus walked up and for a moment Sting turned his attention to him. Natasha seen that as a chance and quickly placed a kiss on Sting's cheek. Sting turned into stone out of shock while turning beet red, and also lost his grip on Natasha's arm. While Laxus and Cobra were distracted with Sting, Natasha made a break for it. Laxus was the first out of the trio to notice.

"Hey!" He yelled out as he started to chase after the pinkette. Cobra followed behind Laxus with a grumpy scowl, and Sting was left behind. Natasha could hear them yelling for her to stop, but she just stuck out her tongue at them.

"Never! I won't let a stupid season make my choice for me!" Natasha yelled out as she ran away from her two followers. Laxus would've used his magic to catch up, but he knew that Natasha knew the town better than he did, and he would end up losing her. After running nonstop for a while, Natasha looked back and knew that she got free from her followers. But just when she thought that she was safe, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her body.

* * *

Chapter two done! I hope that you enjoyed it! XD

So why did Cobra get so upset at being called a boy? Who is the mystery man that found and grabbed a hold of Natasha?

Well if ya wanna know then find out in the next chapter!

Tiiiill neeeeext tiiiiime! XD


	3. Your My Mate!

Yaaaaaay, chapter 3! Well this is gonna be a M chapter so you have been waaarned~

Enjoy! XD

* * *

But just when she thought that she was safe, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her body.

A squeak escaped her lips as she wrestled to either get free, or see who it was. Her eyes went wide when her captor whispered huskily in her right ear.

"Shh, it's just me." A deep blush started to spread across her face as she started to shiver at the warm breath on her sensitive ear.

"W-What are you doing, let go!" Natasha said as she broke out of the trance, trying to do the same with her captor. She gave a light struggle as her strength was slowly leaving her.

"Why I'm just hugging the person I like, is there anything wrong with that?" The deep voice once again rang out as the arms around her got tighter.

"B-But its broad daylight right now!" Natasha said once again, wanting to be free from the hold, but at the same time, wanting to stay within the strong arms.

"So? Are you saying that you'd do this with me if we were somewhere private?" A small kiss was placed on Natasha's ear that made her slightly jump, and blush an even darker shade of red.

"N-No it's n-not like tha- ah! S-Stop it…" Natasha's voice spiked as her ear was getting nibbled on.

"Hey! I found her!" Cobra yelled out as he and Laxus bounded around the corner.

"Damn, they're already here."

"Shit! Sting is already here!" Cobra yelled as the duo ran up to Sting, who was still holding into Natasha from behind. "I could hear everything that you were saying and thinking! I didn't want to know all of that!"

"Ohh, so what was he thinking?" Laxus asked as he looked over at Cobra. But Cobra vigorously shook his head 'no' and looked away from everyone else. A cold sweat started for Natasha as she was getting nervous having all of her pursuers' right around her. She quickly looked around, trying to find a way to escape. Then a devious thought came to her mind as she looked down, fake tears starting to gather in her eyes.

"Uwaaaah, help mee, he won't let me goooo, and he keeps groping my buuuutt~" Natasha fake cried out as Sting's jaw dropped in surprise, along with Cobra's.

"Stiiiiing, so you did carry out some of your less perverted thoughtsssss!" Cobra yelled as he started to inch closer to Sting, ready to fight the light dragon slayer. Sting, regaining his mind, tried to tell Cobra that he didn't do anything, but Cobra wouldn't listen to him. Sting let go of Natasha to defend against the poison dragon slayer. A large devious smirk played across Natasha's face as she started to run away from the distracted duo. Laxus looked over at the distracted males then at Natasha running away down the road.

"Haah, you guys sure are stupid…" Laxus said as the two stopped fighting at his remark. Before either of them could say anything Laxus swung his arm out, causing a strong bolt of lightning to hit them. Both of them yelled out in pain as they fell to the ground, both of their shirts torn to shreds. Laxus looked at them then back at the fleeing mage's direction. "Well, I guess not all of em' are too smart…" Laxus sighed as he used his magic to speed up and grab Natasha, throwing her over his shoulders.

"Kya! Shit! No, let me go!" Natasha screamed and tried to get away, but was unable to. Laxus smirked as he started to walk towards the nearest hotel.

"Oww, damn that really hurt~" Sting said as he started to sit up. He was about to see if Cobra was okay, but completely stopped in his tracks. "GYAAAAAAAAA!" Sting yelled out as he flung himself against the nearest wall. Cobra twitched and slowly awoke from Sting's scream.

"Why the hell are ya being so loud?" Cobra said as his voice was slightly higher than before. He started to sit up but then Sting started to scream again and cover up his eyes. "Quit fuckin screamin!" Cobra yelled, but after sitting up he felt some weight on his chest.

"L-L-Look d-down!" Sting yelled, pointing at Cobra's chest.

'Look down?' Cobra thought as he looked down to where Sting was pointing. But when he looked down there was a pair of breasts in the way of his view. Cobra froze. "W-W-WHAT THE HELL?!" Cobra yelled out, but then remembered something that she once forgot. "YAY!" She yelled out as she jumped in the air, but it was too late for her to remember that she had breasts now. She looked at Sting who was looking at her exposed chest. "KYAAA!" She said as she smacked Sting right across his face.

"Why did you smack me?! And more importantly, why are you suddenly a girl?!" Sting shouted back at Cobra who looked very embarrassed at her uncovered chest.

"It's because of the lacrama that I implanted in myself, something went wrong and it ended up turning me into a guy…" Sting looked really shocked by Cobra's confession.

"So why were you chasing after Natasha-san?!"

"W-Well even though I had a female mind, my body had stronger control and made me want to go after her since she was female…"

"Dammit, this is so confusing!"

"…. Where are Natasha and Laxus?" Cobra said as she looked around for the missing dragon slayers. Sting jumped to his feet in a frantic panic, looking for the duo.

"Shit! He must've ran off with her when we were shocked!"

"We have to stop them!" Cobra yelled to Sting, who gave her a suspicious look.

"Why are you so concerned when you are female again?" Sting said as he looked over to the now darkly blushing Cobra.

"U-Um, well I-I kinda looked into L-Laxus's thoughts and heard the t-things that he l-likes to do, and h-how f-f-forcible he is… A-And ya s-s-see I k-kinda l-like that…" Cobra said as she twiddled her fingers, but when she looked up her face slightly paled. Sting had an angry expression as he thought about Laxus putting his hands on his Natasha.

"C'mon, we're goin to get them separated." Cobra nodded her head as she quickly followed behind Sting.

**FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF**

Natasha let out a surprised squeak as she was thrown onto a soft bed. She looked up and glared at the looming Laxus above her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Let me go!" Natasha yelled, struggling to get past Laxus.

"And why would I do that? I need a strong mate beside me, and you're strong, plus the only of-age dragon slayer left." Laxus started to climb onto the bed and take off his shirt, revealing his well-toned abs. Natasha didn't feel any rise in her heartbeat as she continued to fight against the blonde. "Mmm, try and struggle more, I like it like that~" Laxus purred out into Natasha's ear.

"N-No! Stop it! Let g-go!" She continued to struggle but Laxus would not let his strength up. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she felt defenseless, "S-Sting!" Natasha yelled out trying to grab ahold of a single strand of hope that someone would save her.

"Hah, he won't co-!" Before Laxus could finish he felt someone grab his belt and pull him off the bed. His surprised eyes looked up to see Sting, who had a very angry expression.

"Cobra! Now!" Sting yelled behind him, and before Laxus could react, Cobra poked him with a special poison she made to stop his movement until she gave him the antidote. Laxus was about to cuss the poison dragon slayer out until he saw the breasts dangling in front of him. Sting threw Laxus's shirt, which was lying on the ground, to Cobra to put on. "Take him as far away as you'd like!" Sting yelled to Cobra as she started to pull Laxus away. After closing the door, Sting walked back over to Natasha who was shivering on the bed. Anger filled his eyes as he looked down at the almost half-naked Natasha.

"Sti-!" Before Natasha could say anything, Sting pulled her into a tight hug and started to whisper in her ear.

"Did he do anything to you?" A shiver went down the female mage as she once again could feel the hot breath on her ear. Natasha couldn't answer at first, so Sting decided to start nibbling on her ear, "Did he do so much that you don't want to tell me? Or maybe it's because you don't want me to do this to you." Sting said while Natasha tried to catch her breath.

"N-No, tha-ah! N-Not i-it, mm!" Natasha barley said as she couldn't help the way that her body continued to twitch. Sting paused his movements as he looked at Natasha.

"What do you mean?"

"I-I didn't want to do anything with him, I w-wanted y…" Natasha's voice got smaller and smaller until Sting was unable to hear her.

"What?"

"I s-said that I w-wanted it t-to be y-y-you!" Natasha yelled out as she covered her blushing face. Sting was shocked at first, but a caring smile played across his face.

"Good, cause I wouldn't be able to give you to anyone else." Sting deeply kissed Natasha who melted into the kiss. He slowly removed Natasha's vest and started a trail of kisses from her lips downward. As he licked and nibbled at Natasha's neck, he also started to fondle her well busted chest. Soft moans escaped her lips as she tried to cover her mouth with her hand. But Sting grabbed her hand and pulled it away. "I want to hear all the sweet and sexy sounds you let out." Natasha's blush got even darker as Sting's mouth moved down lower to suck on her left nipple.

"A-Ahn! S-Sting!" Natasha moaned as Sting smiled to his name being moaned out by her. He moved his free hand down lower to unclasp her belt and slid his hand inside. At first she was surprised, but she forgot about that once he entered one of his fingers. Sting pumped his finger in and out, slowly picking up the pace. When he heard complete pleasure intertwined in Natasha's moans, he entered a second finger. It felt a little uncomfortable to Natasha, but she quickly got accustomed to it. When Sting could slide both fingers in and out easily, and when she was really wet, he pulled his fingers out.

"I think you're ready, will you let me in?" He said to the panting Natasha, licking his wet fingers. Natasha looked at him and cutely nodded her head. Sting, now feeling a little nervous, placed his hardened member at her moist opening, and slowly started to push inside. Voiceless screams escaped Natasha's throat as she felt like she was being ripped in two. After Sting got all the way to the base he stopped all of his movements, wanting Natasha to get use to him. A few minutes passed before Natasha opened her eyes and nodded her head. Sting looked at her with worry.  
"Are you sure?" He asked, running his fingers through her hair. She looked up at him, grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"Yes, I know you won't hurt me." A blush spread across Sting's face as he nodded his head. Slowly pulling out, he gently pushed back in. At first Natasha only let out yelps, but as the thrusts increased, she started to gradually get used to it. "F-Faster Sting!" She cried out as Sting found her g-spot, and continued to hit it. The thrusts started to get faster and harder, while Natasha's moans and screams of pleasure became louder. After a while the thrusts started to become erratic as Sting could feel that he was close. He could tell that Natasha was close as well by the way her already tight walls started to constrict on his member. Natasha could feel it as well and clung onto Sting.

"S-Sting, ah! Ah! Ah!" She cried out as Sting pounded on her g-spot.

"Ngh, N-Natasha!" Sting called out as he hugged her and came deep inside of her. Both fell onto the bed, completely exhausted. There was silence in the room, except for the tired pants from the two mated dragon slayers.

"Hah, Sting, hah, I love you." Natasha said as she cupped his cheek in her hand. He smiled warmly as he placed his hand atop of her hand.

"I love you too." He gave her a kiss and pulled the blankets overtop of them. A contempt sigh passed his lips as he cuddled closer to his lover. Sting watched as Natasha fell asleep, but then his face started to pale. 'S-Shit! I forgot to wear a condom!' Sting yelled out in his head, before exhaustion took over him as well.

* * *

Bwahahahaha, bet ya didnt expect me to make Cobra a girl and pair her with Laxus did ya! XD

Well im thinkin bout makin a Laxus x Fem!Cobra smexy chapter for the next one, then the final one be a baby chapter, so let meh know of your thoughts~!

Till next time~ XD


	4. Your Now My Mate!

Okaaaaaaay, im really sorry bout the wait for this story and all my other ones! Right after school ended for summer vacation i started workin. Even though im a new worker, they are already giving me 9 and 10 hour shifts back to back on some days. And even though i want to update, i've had a really bad cause of writers block... So on my days/nights off where i don't have to do chores, i will try to update my stories.

Well I hope that you enjoy chapter 4!

* * *

"Take him as far away as you'd like!" Sting yelled to Cobra as she started to pull Laxus away.

"S-Shit, where am I supposed to take him?!" Cobra mumbled under her breath as she continued to drag the immobile man around. Then a thought hit her. 'Aha! I'll just get a hotel room, and then I would have to continue to drag this big, heavy, sexy, delicious, hu-! No, I-I mean big heavy jerk! Yeah that's it!' Cobra's mind went wild as she tried to piece her thoughts together. Then she heard a snicker from below her. She looked down and could see that it was from the blonde male. "W-What's so funny?" She asked, a small blush starting to appear on her cheeks.

"Heh, you were making all kinds of weird faces just a second ago." Laxus continued to snicker as Cobra's face became a darker shade of red. "See, you're making another one!" A smirk started to play out on Laxus's face. Cobra started to lean down, and for a second Laxus thought that she was going to kiss him, but he was wrong. Slowly, and painfully, Cobra sunk her fangs into Laxus's shoulder, putting one of her drugs into his blood stream. Laxus slightly hissed as his eyes went wide at the realization.

"What did you d-!" Laxus's voice cut off as he wasn't able to speak. He tried, again and again, to speak, but no words would come out. Now the smirk was played out on Sting's face.

"That's a poison specially made so that the victim is unable to form words, only noises."

"Grr" Laxus glared at Cobra while he started a low growl. Cobra just continued as an idea popped into her head.

"Your still gonna misbehave? I think the big bad lightening dragon slayer needs to be punished~" Cobra sang out as Laxus looked at her with a confused expression. Then Cobra started to once again drag away Laxus, a ton of thoughts running through her mind.

**FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF**

It took about twenty minutes for Cobra to be able to convince the manager to let her rent a room. At first the manager denied since Cobra was dragging around a limp and grunting/growling Laxus. Then somehow Cobra was able to convince him that they were mages on the same team, and while completing the mission, her partner got hit with a spell. Of course the manager gave them the farthest room from him as possible, just in case something were to happen, he didn't want to get hurt. Cobra grunted as she pushed and pulled Laxus on top of the fluffy bed.

"Hah~ Damn, why do you have to be so big!" Cobra whined as she wiped sweat from her forehead.

"Heh." Cobra looked away in a pouting motion. 'I'm also big in other places.' A blush started to spread across Cobra's face as she could hear Laxus's thoughts. Then startlingly, Cobra smacked both of her cheeks hard, which caused Laxus to jump a little in surprise. 'What the hell is she doin? She does have nice boobs though…' Cobra whipped around and straddled Laxus's lower regions. Laxus stared at her, wondering what she was doing. Cobra grinded against Laxus causing him to let out a low growl.

"Mmm, letting all those dirty thoughts run amuck through your mind~" Cobra smirked as Laxus gave her a weak glare. "I like that look, being in control of the powerful wizard Laxus is so amazing~" Cobra could feel the growing erection that was underneath the tight leather pants.

"Urrgh-" Laxus let out another growl as he watched Cobra move up towards his face. Cobra continued to get closer to Laxus until their noses were only a few centimeters apart. But before plump, shiny lips could come into contact with the larger ones, Cobra's head swooped down and her lips landed on Laxus's neck. Cobra licked the bare skin from the bottom to the top, causing small shivers to ripple through Laxus.

I'm a low seductive voice, Cobra whispered out, "I don't want you to loose stamina until I get my fill, so I'm gonna give you something that should help you with that~" Cobra opened her mouth wide and sank her fangs into Laxus's upper shoulder. Laxus could feel something enter into his blood stream; it was making his body become hot all over. Cobra sat up, and looked down at Laxus with a smirk, licking the blood off of her lips. "Now that you're feelin all nice and hot, what shall I do with you next…" Cobra's right hand started to trail down the muscular chest, stopping right at the now full-on erection. But all of her movements had stopped when she looked at Laxus's face. He was staring at her with a large smirk and a superior expression. Before Cobra could react, Laxus lunged upwards, grabbed Cobra's hands, and pinned her underneath of him.

"Heh heh heh, did you actually think that that weak immobilization poison would actually work on me that long?" Cobra looked up at Laxus with a very surprised expression, as she struggled to get free from the iron grip.

"What the?! How the hell did the poison wear off so fast?! Let me go damn it!" Cobra continued to struggle, but that only made Laxus's smirk grow larger.

"I am a S-Class mage, I'm not alike to the others that you have faced with those puny mages. I actually know how to counter it, though it takes some time. But, the only problem is…" Laxus's expression went dark as he grabbed Cobra's shirt, easily ripping it apart. An embarrassed squeak escaped Cobra's mouth, but Laxus ignored it and continued to speak, "That since I countered the immobilization poison, I am unable to get rid the second poison that you injected into me. Now I just have to wait it out until the poison is out of my blood stream. But I'm not in the mood for waiting, I'm in the mood for something a lot more fun~"

"A-And what might that be-?" Cobra gulped as she looked at Laxus's expression.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure that you what it is~" Before Cobra could say anymore, Laxus grabbed her hips and flipped her to lie on her belly. He used one hand to pin Cobra's own hands above her head. The other one he used to rip apart the last remaining clothing on Cobra's body. He quickly pushed in two fingers into Cobra's moistening cavern.

"A-AH! N-N-No, w-w-w-wait! It's too s-soon!" Laxus only picked up the speed of the thrusts from his fingers.

"I might've gone slower and gentler if you didn't pump poison into my blood. Now I don't really give a damn since I'm so fucking horny!" Laxus pulled out his fingers and aligned his dick to Cobra's opening. Cobra's eyes went wide as she could feel Laxus prodding against her entrance.

"W-Wait! You need to put on a c-condo-!" Laxus ignored Cobra's words of protest and quickly shoved his dick in, becoming fully incased by the moist cavern. Once he was fully sheathed inside, he held still for a few seconds. After Cobra's breathing had calmed down, Laxus released her hands and grabbed ahold of her hips, securely holding them in place. He slowly pulled out, waited, then quickly and roughly shoved it back inside.

"AH! N-Nah! G-God Lax-us! H-Harder! F-Faster!" Cobra cried out as she could feel Laxus relentlessly pound in and out of her, directly on her g-spot. "Ah~I-I'm gonna c-cum~!" Laxus could feel his own release coming soon.

"Ngh!" Laxus grabbed ahold of her hips ever harder, thrusts becoming even rougher. Then with a grunt Laxus pulled Cobra completely onto him, holding her in place, and cumming deep inside of her. Cobra let out cries of pleasure as she fell onto the bed, already exhausted. But Laxus caught her attention once again as he hovered over top of her. He put his mouth down close to Cobra's ear and huskily whispered out, "Do you really think that's all that we're gonna do? There is so much more to come after this." Cobra's face paled.

"Noooooooooooooo~!"

**FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT**

Cobra laid on the bed, completely exhausted, with Laxus beside her drinking something.

"I-I didn't know that there were so many positions… I'm gonna die~" Laxus looked down and placed a large hand on top of her head.

"You can't die, your my mate, and I yours, we will be forever with each other." A large blush spread across Cobra's face into the pillow, she barely mumbled out;

"Yeah, we're mates now…" A large, warm smile spread across her face.

* * *

There's you go! Chapter 41 I hope that you liked it, im thinkin bout puttin a babby chapter for the last one, let me know what you all think please~

Till next tiiiiiiime~! XD


	5. Natasha & Sting

Okaaaaay, please do not think that this tiny chapter is the last for Mating Season! It is not!

I've decided that instead of putting long chapters once a week after work, and making it feel rushed, that i'll make the chapters shorter and upload one every night after work before bed! Oh and they will be going back and forth from Natasha &amp; Sting's story to Laxus &amp; Erika (Cobra)'s story. This is Natasha and Sting part one of final chapter!

I hope you enjoy! XD

* * *

"Natasha~, if you don't stop eating, Fairy Tail is going to run out of their food stock~" Lucy hummed out as she looked at her still eating best friend. The only response that she got from Natasha was a grunt from a mouth stuffed with food. Lucy smiled and let out a caring sigh. She set her chin in her hand and asked Natasha, "So how much time do you have left?" Natasha paused eating her food, swallowed the mouthful, and looked up at Lucy.

"Well it should be any day now I guess?" Natasha responded, and then once again started to stuff her face. Lucy began to smile caringly once again.

"Any time now huh? So where is Sting during such an important time?" Natsu only shrugged, not stopping her astonishing display of food disappearing at the speed of light. "So do you know weither-!"

"NAAAAAATAAAASHAAAAAA~!" Lucy was cut off by a certain energetic blonde running through the guild doors. Natasha looked up from her palate of food to see her mate running swiftly towards her. Underneath all the food, a loving smile began to play across her face.

"Oh, hey Sting, we were just talking about you." Lucy looked over and flashed him a smile, "So where've you been?" Sting tried to catch his breath. He looked up at Lucy and let out a long sigh.

"Well Natasha wanted to eat some rare fire that is only available far away." Sting reached into his backpack and pulled out ice fire. Lucy looked at him and started to laugh.

"Why didn't you just buy some? They sell it at a really high price in some of the markets closer than where it came from." Sting looked at her with an exasperated expression.

"Natasha wanted it fresh, and fast, without costing us a butt-load to pay for it." Sting smiled as he started to scratch the back of his head, "And during this time, when Natasha wants to eat something, you better give it to her." Lucy smiled in agreeance.

"True, definitely don't want to make her angry while she's-"  
"SHIT!" Natasha screamed, causing everyone in the guild to jump from shock. Natasha looked at them with a shocked expression, "It's coming!" Everyone's expression turned into a shocked/panicked/excited one. Sting helped Natasha get up and grabbed her bag.

"Let's go!" Natasha said with an excited expression on her face.

* * *

Yes, i know that this was short, please don't be aggravated. There will be another chapter posted tomorrow night before i go to bed, i promise! But i do hope that you enjoyed part one of Sting &amp; Natasha's finale chapter! Please let me know your thoughts! X)

Till next tiiiiiiime! XD


	6. Erika & Laxus

Woot Woot, on vacation finally so i'll be able to update alot more, got three new chapters for tonight, then all i have to do is type up the finale chapter!

I hope that you enjoy it! XD

* * *

"God! Will you just shut up already! I told you that I'm fine!" Cobra yelled out as she stomped away from the lightening dragon slayer. Laxus looked at her with an annoyed face as he continued to follow her as she walked away.

"Well sorry for me being worried about you!" Cobra slightly turned around with a faint blush on her face. "And anyways, should you be walking around so much?" Cobra stopped and just looked at him.

"Damn it! Quit mommy'ing me!" Cobra yelled as she glared at Laxus.

"I'm not mommy'ing you! And that isn't even a word!" Laxus yelled back.

"You are to! Either me goin on a walk, taking a shower, or even goin frickin pee, you act as if I'm the weakest thing ever!"

"I do not, I'm just worried about you! Your one of the strongest people that I know!" Cobra looked at him with a slightly shocked expression.

"You really think that?" Cobra said with tears brimming her eye lids. Laxus smiled lovingly and let out a sigh.

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" Laxus pulled Cobra into a tight embrace. Cobra hugged him back and clutched the back of his shirt.

"Aww! I love you~!" Cobra started to sob.

"I love you too." Laxus replied as he smiled at his destined mate.

"Geeze look at me sobbing like this…" Cobra pulled back and started to wipe away the tears. "Good thing that no one is here to see thi-!"

"PFFFFFFFFFFFT!" Cobra and Laxus's expressions turned to stone as they heard extreme laughter coming from the doorway. Almost robotically they turned their heads to look at the laughing fool. I was Bixlow. With Freed above him with a jealous look. Then Evergreen above Freed with an excited expression.

"Bwahahahahaha! So the hormones are getting to ya!" Bixlow yelled out as he started to crack up laughing once again. The two dragonslayers didn't utter a word.

"Aww, honey if you ever need someone to talk to, you can always come and talk to me~" Evergreen held Cobra's hand with a very amused expression. The two dragonslayers didn't utter a word.

"Laxus why didn't you tell me that you wanted a baby! I would've gladly given you one!" Freed yelled as he put on a dramatic appearance. That comment snapped the dragonslayers out of their daze. Laxus punched Freed and Cobra glared at Evergreen and Bixlow.

"I swear you two, you never learn!" Cobra started to crack her knuckles, "Maybe I should just beat some sense into you!" Before Cobra got close enough she completely stopped in her tracks. Laxus looked over at her.

"Hey, you okay?" Laxus asked with slight worry.

"Damn, no I'm not! It just fuckin broke! We need to leave! NOW!" Everyone gulped and nodded their heads.

"Move it!" Cobra yelled as she pushed everyone out the door.

* * *

Woot Woot, there you go! I hope you enjoyed, comment if u have any comments! XD

On to the next chaaaaaaaaaaaapter~ (^v^)/


	7. Sajeel & Rouge

Woot Woot, chapter 7!

Hope that u enjoy! XD

"Hey, you almost ready?" Rouge said as he stroked his fingers through Sajeel's hair. She looked up at him with a sweet smile on her face.

"Honey…" Sajeel started to speak as she placed both of her hands on either sides of Rouge's face.

"Yes?" Rouge asked slightly worried.

"Do you really think… THAT I WILL BE READY AFTER NATASHA?! NEVER! SHE WILL NOT WIN!" Right when Sajeel paused she gave Rouge a very strong headbutt, and yelled over him as he held his head.

"But I don't really think it matters who is first, as long as it's healthy." Sajeel grabbed him by the collar and glared right at him point blank.

"**It does matter**!"

"O-Okay…" Rouge said as he smiled and kissed Sajeel, catching her off guard. A faint blush and small smile spread across her face as she kissed him back.

*******2 Weeks Later*******

"Grrrr, come out already!" Sajeel yelled.

"It should be any day now" Rouge commented as he placed a hand on Sajeel's shoulder. Sajeel looked at him and bit his hand.

"But Natasha AND Cobra already went in yesterday!" Sajeel whined. Then she let out a long, deep, sigh and said, "Oh well, I give up, I don't care whenever it's ready to come out." Sajeel sat on the floor and started to pout.

"Aww, I bet it won't be too long." Rouge once again placed a hand on Sajeel's shoulder, hoping she wouldn't feel like biting it, again.

"…" Sajeel was completely quite, which puzzled Rouge.

"Sajeel?" Rouge moved around and looked right at Sajeel. She had a very ecstatic expression spread across her face.

"Honey… It's ready!" Sajeel yelled out as she cheerfully started to skip away. Rouge only smiled and shook his head. "C'mon slowpoke!"

Woot Woot, hope you enjoyed it, comment if u have any comments!

Onto the next chaaaaaaaaaaaaapter~ (^v^)/


	8. The Babies Are Born!

**_HOSPITAL ALERT_****_!_**

**_Message: _**_Four children born in the Magnolia hospital, all healthy, born on the same day, July 7__th__._

**_Patients_****_:_**

**_Sting and Natasha: _**_Twins were born, one boy and one girl, at 12:34 pm and 12:36 pm. The boy's name is Neff, sakura hair. His younger sister's name is Sana, blonde hair._

**_Laxus and Erika: _**_A girl was born at 2:13 pm. The girl's name is Lakia. She has blonde hair with purple highlights._

**_Rouge and Sajeel: _**_A boy was born at 10:42. The boy's name is Reel. He was born with black hair._

The babies are booooooooooooorn! Hope that you liked the uploaded chapters! comment if u have any comments! XD

I should be finished with the final chapter between the four days of my vacation (^~^)/

Till next tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime! X3


	9. Mating Season Final!

College has started for me for a while now that's why it has been like i am dead. I feel horrible that I haven't updated sooner, but I have had no time. I will though be updating my other unfinished stories here soon. I cannot give you an exact date, since my schedule is so packed, but i will do it within this month! ….hopefully….

Welp, please enjoy the final chapter to Mating Season!

* * *

_**HOSPITAL ALERT!**_

_**Message: **__Four children born in the Magnolia hospital, all healthy, born on the same day, July 7th._

_**Patients**__**:**_

_**Sting and Natasha: **__Twins were born, one boy and one girl, at 12:34 pm and 12:36 pm. The boy's name is Neff, half sakura hair and half blonde hair. His younger sister's name is Sana, half blonde hair and half sakura hair. Hair colors are opposite to one another._

_**Laxus and Erika: **__A girl was born at 2:13 pm. The girl's name is Lakia. She has blonde hair with purple highlights._

_**Rouge and Sajeel: **__A boy was born at 10:42. The boy's name is Reel. He was born with black hair._

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe that it's already time for this…" The lightning dragon slayer mumbled out as he set down a pitcher of juice.

"I know right! Seems like yesterday that we were changin their diapers!" The salmon haired dragon slayer yelled from across the room.

"Will you shut your mouth!" Another woman yelled out, "You're even louder than the noise I make when I'm munchin on iron!" The salmon haired woman turned around and threw up her fist.

"Huuuh, what'd you say?! I thought that your mouth would be louder consider how big it is!" The black haired woman whipped around with a very annoyed expression.

"What was that?! You wanna fight?!"

"Yeah! But I'll definitely kick your a-"

"Hey! We need to focus on setting everything up! Quit fighting!" A woman with a scar over her eye yelled out from another corner of the room.

"You're just scared that we'd be too much for you!" The black haired woman yelled.

"What was that?! You know what, you're going down!" The scarred woman yelled.

"Hell yeah!" The salmon haired woman yelled out.

"Natasha-chan!" A blonde yelled, causing Natasha to jump.

"Sajeel, you shouldn't fight…" A young man with red eyes mumbled out as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That's right, so knock off the bickering already Erika!" The man with the scar sighed as he leaned his weight against his smaller mate. Natasha, Sajeel, and Erika all looked up at their mates.

"How'd everything go Sting?" Natasha yelled as she ran up to him, giving him a big hug.

"Ehh, it was hard finding things to distract the kids with…" Sting sighed as he placed his hand against his head.

"So Rouge, what did you guys do to distract the kids?" Sajeel asked as she placed a kiss on his cheek. All of a sudden Rouge's face when pail and a cold sweat ran down his face.

"Well let's just say that when they get here they won't be too happy with their papas…" Sajeel and the other ladies looked at Rouge in complete confusion.  
"What do you mean? Today is their special day so why wouldn't they be happy?" Natasha asked.

"Well you know those kids are pretty sharp, and thanks to Erika one of them can read minds. So to keep the little lady from knowing the surprise we were taunting them in our minds to get them all riled up and aggravated, which was easy since Lakia is the only calm one out of the three." Laxus responded is a somewhat amused tone.

"What need would there be for you guys to get them riled up?" Erika said in a very questioning tone, especially directed towards laxus.

"Ah, I can answer that one!" Sting responded and jokingly said, "we couldn't think of any ways to distract the little slayers, so what we did was kidnap their exceeds and hide them somewhere in Magnolia! And the reason for the taunting was to get them all riled up to search and not question our reasoning!" Sting responded in a very happy tone and Natasha swatted him across the head.

"What the hell were you dumb-asses thinking?!" Sting was confused.

"What?! You guys were the one who told us to go and distract them!" Sting yelled back.

"Yeah but it was supposed to be a surprise party and not a search party!" Sajeel too yelled out and quickly turned towards Rouge, "And you thought that was a good idea?"

Rouge got tongue tied and wasn't able to respond.

Before any more yelling could occur fellow guild members started filing into the decorated guild hall.

"Crap! Where did you guys hide the kids exceeds?" Erika asked the Laxus in low whisper.

"Yeah the party is gonna be starting soon, but we need the kids!" Sajeel whispered.

"Don't worry the kids will here soon, as long as they followed all of the clues that we left." Sting said with a large smirk spread across his face.

"And how do you know that?" Natasha asked in curiosity.

"Well it's cause we have had all of the exceeds with us this whole time." Laxus said plainly as he lifted his hand to reveal the four exceeds tied together.

"How did we not notice that...?" Erika asked.

"YOU GODDAMN OLD GEEZERS! GIVING US A GOOSECHASE ALL AROUND MAGNOLIA!" The guild's front doors came crashing down, "GIVE US OUR EXCEEDS BACK!" Neff, a young man with golden eyes and sakura/blonde hair, yelled as he pointed to Sting.

"DON'T MAKE US HAVE TO BREAK YOUR FACES IN!" Reel, a young man with red eyes and spiky black hair, yelled as he pointed at Rouge.

"Guys I don't think that we are strong enough yet to be able to break their faces in… But we CAN poison their food while they aren't paying attention…" Lakia, a young lady with blue eyes and blonde hair with purple highlights, said calmly with a sinister smile. Laxus and Erika gave off an exhausted laugh.

"Lakia! Poisoning is not the correct way to go! In a fight you win either with your fists or your magic, or both! One day I will defeat you mother!" Sana, a young lady with blue sky blue eyes and sakura/blonde hair, said as she pointed at Natasha.

All four of the third generation dragonslayers paused for a moment and looked around at all the shocked guild members faces and decorations hanging all around. In the middle of the hall hung a huge banner displaying the words, "Happy 18th Birthday!"

Four exceeds flew towards the young dragon slayers. A black exceed flew into Neff's arms as a white exceed flew into Sana's. A light purple exceed flew into Lakia's arms, and a mossy green one flew to Reel.

Natasha and Sting smiled while watching Neff and Sana run around like excited kids. Laxus and Erika watched Lakia as she talked with everyone, and made sure to stop her from poisoning anything. Rogue and Sajeel watched Reel as he tried to act cool but then fell because of Sana, almost starting a fight. All six of the parents laughed and gave a few tears as they watched their all grown up children.

"Reel, Neff, Sana and Lakia!" Natasha yelled out, grabbing everyone's attention. The six raised their glasses, and everyone else in the guild followed along.

"Happy eighteenth birthday! It's is now time for you four to start your own journeys in life!" Laxus yelled with tears rimming his eyes.

Lakia, Reel, Sana and Neff all looked at one another and yelled, "Yeah!"

* * *

Well there is the last chapter to mating season! Thank you so much for staying with this story this whole time, it's been a wonderful journey! Sad to see this end tho. Kinda makes me wanna make a spin-off story to this that would tell of the kid's adventures, what do you think?But that's just a thought since I have other stories and school, and work, and overall life currently going on, lol. Thank you again and till next time!

Please comment me and let me know how i did, I always welcome feedback!


End file.
